A Face From The Past
by Cho Koume
Summary: Someone from Sanzo's past has suddenly come back into the picture but is it coincidence or something more sinister? Why does this girl wear the face of someone dear to Hakkai's heart? Can Sanzo separate his personal feelings from his duty or will he lose more than he can handle? A reboot of my OC Koume. Warning: Adult themes included!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers! I know I haven't been here as often as I used to but I promise I'm still here and still writing! Many of you have probably read my Saiyuki stories and thus are aware of an OC I created named Koume. Well, after reading my old stories I decided to reinvent this character. I want to better flesh out her character and make her more unique *and less cliché*

So, what follows is a *hopefully* better origin story!

Disclaimer: As I've stated many times, I do not own the rights to Saiyuki or the characters from that series. In this version there will also be some darker themes- some of which will be difficult for readers. For that, I issue this trigger warning for death, abuse and adult themes. If none of this bothers you, then I hope you enjoy! I promise to keep writing and posting as often as I can.

A Face From The Past

Hakkai remembered that morning very well. It had started off with such promise. The sun was shining, a cool breeze blowing over his face. The trees overhead provided a relaxing bit of shade and the sound of birds chirping was so soothing… or more, that's the scene he tried to picture. The reality on the other hand…

"Gojyo, you asshat! Did you eat the last dumpling?!" Goku's shrill shout could be heard for miles, breaking the illusion that Hakkai had put himself into. There were no trees, no birds; just seemingly endless stretches of desolate landscape and an unmerciful sun bearing down on a weary group of travelers. Gojyo gave Goku a sideways glance in his seat stripped to his tank top whilst trying to fan himself with an old take-out menu.

"Ya and so what if I did?"

His response only seemed to anger Goku further.

"That's not cool! I was saving that for later! You had no right to take it!"

Now Gojyo was getting annoyed and leaned in, getting in the young demon's face.

"Yeah well, you ate everything else, you bottomless pit! Besides, I don't need your permission to eat food that's equally mine!"

Goku groaned and the two continued bickering. Up in the front set, Sanzo let out a tired grunt. If heat stroke hadn't taken hold of him he'd have put them in their place already.

"My god do they ever shut up?"

Hakkai, also weary from the drive, managed a soft laugh. "If they did I'm sure we would have seen it happen by now."

"Tch." Sanzo grunted. "We should have left them behind long ago and gone on without them."

"Yes well it's a bit late to kick them out now. They'd just end up following us in the end out of spite."

Yes, it was a peaceful morning indeed, Hakkai thought. While he may have acted annoyed this was just their routine and he was more or less used to it. He wondered offhandedly if he'd miss all this once their journey finally came to an end. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling from behind him and an upset moan.

"Ugh… I'm hungry…"

"So what else is new?" Gojyo muttered, trying to be quiet.

"Now now, Gojyo, you have no right to complain. You are partly to blame for this, after all."

"Wha- mm…" Gojyo couldn't argue with Hakkai's logic and decided to remain silent.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait just a little longer until the next town, Goku, but I think there was a little something left over in the bag."

"Really? Hakkai, you're the best!" Goku quickly grabbed their travel bag, rummaging through it until he came across four small cookies wrapped in plastic.

"Huh? What's this?"

"I think the restaurant owner called them fortune cookies. They're a new fad or something."

"Ohhh? You don't say?" Gojyo said, swiping one. "I think I remember something like that."

"Huh… Well I'll try it!" Goku leaned forward in his seat, offering one of them to Sanzo who took it without a word before handing one to Hakkai. The jeep was silent aside from the sound of plastic for a moment before Gojyo spoke up.

"Fortune smiles on those who act boldly." He said softly, a smile on his face. "Well I am bold to be sure."

"Huh? What's that about?" Goku asked, munching away at his cookie.

"It's a fortune, monkey. They apparently put them in the cookies at random."

"Oh?"

"What about you guys?" Gojyo asked. Sanzo was next to read.

"Your health is important. Take time for yourself. Tch. Stupid."

Despite his complaints, Goku laughed.

"How true! You don't take care of yourself like you should and got called out by a cookie!"

"Whatever."

Hakkai laughed at Goku's enthusiasm, glancing back.

"Well what about yours, Goku?" There was a long silence and soon enough everyone in the car let out a deep sigh, immediately understanding. In his haste, he completely devoured his cookie along with the fortune inside.

"My god you're dumb."

"Shut up, Gojyo! I didn't know any better!"

"Aha… now now…" Hakkai held his fortune up. "Since you didn't get to read one, how about you read mine?"

"Okay!" Goku smiled and took the fortune, reading it silently to himself for a moment, a confused expression crossing over his features.

"A fated encounter is sure to reopen old wounds… Be careful."

"What the hell?" Gojyo looked over the paper as well. "Looks like a bit of bad luck there Hakkai. I guess not all the fortunes are good ones."

"That's life for you." Sanzo muttered, taking the fortunes and releasing them into the empty landscape. "Now all of you shut up until we get to the next town or I'll leave you behind."

None of them really believed the fortunes held any kind of truth to them but in reality they should have heeded the warning for none of them were prepared for what was to come. For as the next town came into view, someone else was approaching, running through the sand on the opposite end of the desert.


	2. Chapter 2

As the group entered the next town they were surprised by what they found: a busy market, thriving shops and even a tavern. It hardly looked like a town in the middle of the desert. But the best part was a large community fountain in the center. As they slowed to a stop they saw some people drinking from the fountain while others were using buckets to douse themselves as a way of cooling down in the harsh heat. The group exchanged glances silently before rushing to the water to do the same. The water was cold and refreshing, something none of them had the luxury of enjoying for so long. It was exactly what they needed. Gojyo dumped a bucketful on his head and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

"Oh god, yes! I can't believe how good that feels!" He looked at the others who were looking equally refreshed. "Oi, I say we forget about India and live right here by this fountain. Who's with me?"

"If you want to stay then be my guest." Sanzo said thoughtlessly, taking a modest drink.

"It will be hard to leave this place but we wont stop you." Hakkai added.

"Woo hoo! I get the whole back seat!" Goku exclaimed.

"Uh… H-hey, you guys know I was kidding, right? Right?"

Everyone ignored him.

"Ah, you must be travelers…!" A voice called out from behind them. Standing there was an elderly man with a kind face.

"Yes we are." Hakkai said with a smile. "We're heading Westward and were very fortunate to find this place. Any place to rest, to be honest…"

"I see I see." The man said, nodding his head. "Heading west, you say? Well you're very fortunate indeed! The nearest town Westward is a two days journey by camel and the only other town closer is a small town at the base of a stone temple to the South. But hardly anyone goes that way."

"I see… So, I take it you're the one in charge around here?"

"Yes I am. You can call me Gin."

"And… is it customary for the head honcho to go around greeting new visitors or are we just special?" Gojyo asked, wondering if hey were being unfairly profiled. Hakkai shot him a disapproving look.

"I apologize for my companion's rudeness."

"No no, it's alright. The heat can cause people to get a bit touchy. Truth be told, we don't get many visitors here so it's always nice to see a new face. I like to greet travelers whenever I'm able. How long do you intend to stay with us?"

"Not long." Sanzo replied, sitting on the edge of the fountain, pulling out his cigarettes. "Just long enough to rest and get some food. We have urgent business to attend to."

"I see. Well, take as much time as you need. We have plenty of resources to go around. There's an inn around the bend. Good place to rest your weary bones."

"Thank you for that." Hakkai said, taking another look around, eyeing the various food stalls. "I was surprised when we came in… this town is very lively and well off for being so far in the desert."

"Ah yes. Well we are very lucky to be stationed above a water vein."

"What's a water vein?" Goku asked, tilting his head.

"A water vein is a source of fresh water beneath the ground. Our ancestors were able to tap into it and it provides for our crops and helps keep our little town alive. We are most fortunate."

"Indeed."

"Well, I will leave you to your business then."

"Thank you."

The village chief soon wandered off, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves. Now hydrated, they took a cautious look around them, taking in the sights.

"Strange place, don't you think?" Gojyo asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah… It almost seems too hospitable. Too peaceful." Sanzo, ever the skeptic was starting to feel uneasy.

"Though I want to disagree with you, it does all feel a bit suspicious. It's quiet… like the calm before a storm."

"We'd better not linger here too long, then, or things could get nasty."

All of them were in agreement, but for the time being they needed to rest and recover their strength. However, as they relaxed alongside the fountain, someone new entered the square, moving slowly, limping slightly. They had a tattered cloak around them, hiding their face but their destination was clear- the fountain. The sun reflected off of something on their person, shining momentarily into Sanzo's eyes. He grunted and looked over, seeing the chief rush over to the source of his annoyance, happily greeting the new visitor. Hakkai looked as well and let out a soft laugh.

"Determined, isn't he? Wanting to greet everyone."

"That's one way to put it. Could be he's just desperate for attention." Gojyo said, rolling his eyes.

"Either way it's not our problem." Sanzo said, standing up. "Lets just go find-"

"H-hey…! Are you alright?!"

The group stopped and looked back just in time to see the new visitor collapse right in front of the chief. The older man looked startled and unsure of what to do and being the kindhearted person he was, Hakkai rushed over to help, kneeling by them.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I just said hello and he was muttering something before suddenly collapsing."

Hakkai pressed two fingers to the traveler's neck to measure their pulse before setting his hand on their forehead.

"His heartbeat is very fast… and his skin is practically on fire. It's probably heat stroke. Goku!" Hakkai looked up as he propped up the traveler, noting the thin, light frame. "Bring over some water, will you?"

"Right!" Goku was quick to do as he was told, filling one of the buckets before running over.

"Oi oi, why're we getting involved?" Gojyo asked, hands on his hips.

"Because we aren't completely heartless." Hakkai scolded. It was then that he pulled back the hood of the cloak and was surprised.

"It's just a girl..." That got Gojyo's interest.

It was a young-looking woman appearing to be in her late teens with caramel brown hair. She looked tired and weak, likely due to the heat and her skin was oddly pale, as though she hadn't been out in sunlight. Goku poured a small amount over her head and the sudden chill caused her eyes to open weakly. The piercing golden orbs staring up at Hakkai were almost hauntingly familiar. Hakkai felt her body tense up but he held her gently, placing a hand on her cheek.

"You're alright… Can you tell me your name? Where you came from?"

She was disoriented and her chapped lips moved softly, uttering words so faintly that Hakkai had to lean in close to hear them. When he pulled back the others had come over and she was out cold once more.

"What'd she say, Hakkai?"

"She said… 'have to keep running.'"

"Running? From what?"Goku asked. Sanzo's eyes quickly noticed something and he knelt down, pulling back her cloak.

"Maybe… from whatever did this." He then revealed several wounds littering her body. Cuts, gashes and an arrow which had pierced clear through her ankle. The chief looked noticeably shaken.

"M-My goodness!"

Hakkai immediately felt bad at not noticing the injuries sooner and he was quick to scoop her into his arms, ready to tend to her.

"She's hurt badly! Where was that inn you told us about, Gin?" Hakkai asked, clutching the girl tighter to him.

"U-um it's… I can take you there.." Gin said, clearly still in shock.

"Right." Hakkai looked over at Sanzo in a way that said he was going to get involved without saying a word.

"You do what you need to do. Goku, go with him. As for me… I want to get to the bottom of this." He looked past them to a trail of blood none of them had noticed before, curious as to what was at the end of it. He was sure he would find some answers at the end of it. Gojyo decided to go with, for Sanzo's safety of course, and the two rode off on Hakuryuu while Hakkai ran in the other direction.

Hakkai rushed to the inn and laid her on the bed whilst Goku helped assemble what he needed: Fresh water, bandages and some antiseptic. Goku also wandered off momentarily to find her another blanket, returning with a clean set of clothes courtesy of the chief's wife who was also the innkeeper. While he was turned way, Hakkai carefully started to strip away her torn and bloodstained clothes, before gently washing her skin, searching for wounds as he went. Despite the sheer amount of blood on her, she appeared relatively unharmed. She had minor cuts, a gash on her leg along with the piercing wound but the strangest were several bike marks on her arms. He needed to tend to her leg, however and covered her up before calling Goku over.

"This isn't going to be pretty and she may jolt awake. Goku, I need you to make sure she doesn't move while I pull this out, alright?"

"Got it!"

"Sorry about this…" Hakkai whispered, looking at the unconscious girl. He propped her leg with a pillow and grasped the front end of the arrow close to the tip- indicating that she was shot in the process of running away. He tried to break it without moving it much but it was sturdy. When it did snap, however, it cause her leg to jostle. Hakkai flinched, expecting her to wake up and scream but she didn't. She didn't even move that Goku could tell. That was worrisome. Hakkai worked quickly to remove the rest of the arrow and bandage the wound which was already soaking through the pillow. He was tired but still tried to help the wound heal using his own natural ability before tending to the less severe wounds, some of which seemed to have disappeared. Or, Hakkai thought, maybe he'd imagined them.

Once he was done he checked her vitals which appeared to be relatively stable. He was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Goku was instructed to dispose of her clothes and it gave Hakkai the time to redress her in a pair of black shorts and a burgundy shirt- very similar in style to what Hakkai normally wore and it struck a chord with him. This girl looked familiar in a way that Hakkai couldn't understand. He was sure he'd never seen her before, but the way her hair fell about her face, the fair skin… and her eyes. He'd only seen one person with eyes like that and that was Goku. It wasn't a naturally occurring color to be sure, but what did it mean? Speaking of which, Goku was taking his time so it gave Hakkai the opportunity to return to a disturbing point of interest on her body: a lengthy scar across her collar. It was deep and dark in color. Turning her over slightly, he saw several more scars, though these looked like distinct claw marks, stretching down her back. The marks bothered Hakkai deeply…

"What on earth could have happened to you…?" He whispered softly to himself. Who was she? Where did she come from? He hoped the others returned with some answers.

Back out in the unrelenting heat Sanzo and Gojyo remained silent as they followed the trail of blood more than three miles out into the sand, the blood pools getting more and more obvious until they finally pulled to a stop in front of a bloody scene. Demons, at least a dozen of them, were littered across the sand- all dead. They looked like they'd been torn up by something or someone and as they investigated further, they noticed that one of them had a bow. A broken arrow lay next to him and Gojyo knelt down to inspect it.

"Looks like the same one that was in our girl." He said, looking up. "She was involved in this mess somehow. She's damn lucky to have made it to town."

"Maybe… something doesn't feel right about this." Sanzo said, taking another look around. "Why was there a group of demons out here in the middle of nowhere? And moreover, why was that girl out here? She clearly wasn't from that village."

"Well maybe she came from the other town- you know, the one the chief mentioned."

"Maybe. We wont know that until she wakes up and tells us."

"If she wakes up, you mean." Gojyo stood and dusted himself off, shaking his head. "I'll say this much at least, for her to have made it all this way bleeding out she's gotta have some will to live."

When Gojyo said that, something flashed before Sanzo's eyes: a faded memory of a blurry figure and a soft voice.

" _What a strong will to live..."_

"Sanzo? Hey, Sanzo." Gojyo tapped the priest on the shoulder, promptly getting swatted away.

"What?"

"Geez, don't get angry. You looked out of it for a minute. Is the sun getting to you?"

"Tch." Sanzo turned and went back to the jeep. "I'm fine. Now lets get out of this shit hole."

Gojyo shrugged and the two of them left for the town again but Sanzo couldn't shake the feeling of nostalgia from before. Why was he remembering something like that here, now? How long had it been since then… almost two years? He put it out of his mind because he had a job to do but now thoughts of that time were creeping back. They needed answers and the only way they'd get them was if the girl survived her injuries and could tell them. So the two rushed back, hoping for good news.


	3. Chapter 3

Hakkai was relieved when the others returned, having been sitting out on the covered porch of the inn, waiting. He Led the other two back to the room the girl was resting in where Goku was watching her.

"Any change?" Hakkai asked him to which Goku shook his head.

"Still out."

"I see…" Sanzo and Gojyo finally had their first real look at the girl and both of them noticed something peculiar… She kind of looked like Hakkai in a way, especially in that getup. Not that they mentioned it out loud, of course. Instead of questioning it, Sanzo sat down on the second bed in the room and lit up a smoke.

"So, did you find anything out?" Hakkai asked, sitting next to the girl.

"Well, we found a lot of dead demons at the end of the blood trail. One of them definitely shot the arrow at her but aside from that we only found more questions. No idea why she was out there with them or who killed the demons when she left."

"I may have a theory about that…" Hakkai uncovered one of her arms and pushed the bandages back, intending to show the group the bike marks but… "They're gone?"

"What's gone?"

"She had several bike marks on her arms but," he checked the other arm and found the same thing. "They've all healed up somehow."

That was incredibly suspicious. No normal person could heal that fast. Gojyo hummed to himself and walked over, leaning over the girl.

"Are we sure she's human at all?" He traced his fingers over her slightly pointed ears and then inspected her teeth, seeing fangs. The girl didn't stir even once or wake up during this crude inspection. "Did you search her body for demon markings?"

"I did. She doesn't have anything like that. But…"

"But what?" Sanzo chimed in.

"…Her eyes." Hakkai looked at Goku who was immediately confused. "They were the same."

"Someone with eyes like mine?" Goku thought about it for a moment, searching his memory. "Why do I feel… ugh, what's the word for it? I feel like I know something but can't remember." He then looked down at something in his hands that he'd been fiddling with. Sanzo caught sight of it after light reflected in his eyes, like when the girl first arrived.

"What are you playing with, Goku? Bring it here."

"Huh? I'm not playing with it." Goku pouted and walked over handing over a peculiar item: a bullet tied to a cord. "I found it in the stuff Hakkai took off her. Looked familiar so I didn't throw it away."

"Familiar? The hell you saying, monkey?" Gojyo teased. But Sanzo recognized it right away.

"It's one of mine." He pulled out his gun and compared the bullets and confirmed that it was identical.

"So… She's got a bullet for a piece of jewelry that looks like yours. Big deal."

"It doesn't just look it, dumbass. My bullets are unique. I can tell."

"So that creates yet another question. Where did she get one of your bullets? Unless you've run into her before somewhere." Had he run into her before?

"But then, why would she hold onto such a thing?"

Sanzo was silent, thinking again to a memory that felt so far away.

"A reminder…" he said softly. He exchanged glances with Goku who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Gojyo groaned, interrupting Sanzo's thought.

"Speaking of which, I remember that I'm outta smokes. I wonder if I can find any in this place."

Hakkai laghed softly, a bit relieved by Gojyo's distraction from this mystery. He was feeling tense somehow. Being around the girl was making him anxious, like something was pulling at his soul.

"Come to think of it, we're out of basic supplies. I should probably go get some."

"Ooh, can I get a snack?" Gokup chimed in, suddenly excited.

"That's up to Sanzo." Hakkai looked at him but Sanzo's gaze was fixed on the bullet. "…Sanzo?"

"Go on ahead. I'm staying here for now."

"You sure?"

"What, you wanna be left alone with a defenseless unconscious girl? My my, our dear priest Sanzo is quite a scoundrel!" Gojyo teased. Only a split second after did a bullet fly by his head, nearly missing his cheek.

"Just go already so I can have some goddamn peace and quiet already!"

Hakkai understood Sanzo's irritation and saw that murderous look in his eyes, quickly ushering their companions out of the room before they became his next victims. Once it was finally quiet and he was alone, Sanzo sighed deeply, his eyes returning to the bullet. There was definitely something to it and the memories were just below the surface. He needed to remember. Meditation was the easiest way he could think of and now that he was alone he wouldn't be interrupted. Crossing his legs and intertwining his fingers, Sanzo began his meditation, reaching through the dark of his mind for the memory he needed.

So many of his memories were that of this mission and the various people and places they'd seen. None of them rang a bell or matched the visions he'd been having that day. In those images he didn't remember seeing his companions around so maybe it was before then. Those memories were harder to reach. He was a different person then. He wasn't especially driven or motivated but he still did his duty, wandering to one bullshit temple after another. It was always boring, always tedious. But then something clicked. Not all of the visits were uneventful.

He suddenly remembered visiting a temple near a forest. It wasn't an interesting place to say the least and he was simply going through the motions, meeting with the priests as a Sanzo should. They'd been having demon problems and asked for help in reinforcing their barriers. It was tedious. It didn't help that he had to drag Goku around with him because he complained and got into everything he shouldn't. Though he was useful in his own way.

That was it. That's what made that visit different… the time he didn't have Goku to fall back on!

The rain started up early into that visit and Sanzo's bad mood was quick to fall in. But this time it hit him even more than before. His master had visited that temple many times and the priests all kept rubbing salt in the wound, talking about him, giving their condolences. Sanzo hated it. Every word from their lips were like spikes piercing right through him and there was only so much he could take. So, despite the pouring rain, Sanzo found himself leaving the temple to get away from the whispering voices around him. He didn't think twice about leaving Goku behind. He wasn't exactly thinking at all, in fact.

Leaving proved to be a mistake, however, as his mindless wandering landed him right in the middle of the hostile demons he'd been told about. They growled at him, snickered, looked at him like an easy meal. Their cockiness just triggered a homicidal feeling in Sanzo. He pulled his gun, intending to make quick work of them. However, when he pulled the trigger nothing happened. Sanzo's confidence stalled as he looked down to check his weapon. It was loaded, but every time he tried to pull the trigger it refused to fire. Shit!

Sanzo turned his head to look behind him, searching for Goku who would make quick work of them. But he forgot. He left Goku behind. In his distracted state, one of the demons lunged out at him, knocking him to the ground grunting as he hit the mud, and looked up just in time to see another come at him. He managed to kick the demon away from him before scrambling back to his feet, the mud and rain making it hard to stand without slipping.

He was surrounded and without his primary weapon he was mostly defenseless. Silently Sanzo cursed himself for his thoughtlessness. What the hell was he thinking?! His scripture was his only tool now but when he tried to chant the scriptures the demons closed in, knocking him about. He tried again but didn't see the next attack letting out a strained yell as one of their claws dug into his side. Sanzo's head was spinning as he fell to his knees, his hand pressed tightly to his wound as he attempted to get back up to his feet but he couldn't. The demons were closing in and Sanzo he stood no chance of fending them off. Part of him wanted to simply give up and let the darkness take him, like it took his master, but a voice screamed out in his head, telling him to keep fighting, keep living. With a weak hand Sanzo rose his gun once more, trying to ignore his double vision as he aimed at one of the approaching foes. He pulled the trigger.

Instead of a gun firing Sanzo heard the distant sound of a demon yelling out in pain, drawing attention away from Sanzo. His vision was going in and out so he couldn't make sense of what was going on. He wanted to see what was happening but his vision was fading in and out. He opened his eyes once things were quiet, not remembering having them close, but all he could see before the darkness came again was a glowing pair of golden eyes.

"What a strong will to live… You don't want to die in a place like this, do you?"

The rain had long stopped by the time Sanzo regained consciousness again. He was laying in a stiff bed with a thick blanket laying over him. His head was still in a fog but he knew the ceiling above him was unfamiliar. It wasn't the temple… so where was he? When he tried to sit up to investigate, an intense pain in his side stopped him. Biting back a hiss of pain, Sanzo pressed his hand to his side, feeling bandages under his fingertips rather than fabric. Someone had done a half-decent job at patching his wound but it wasn't long before Sanzo began to feel panic rise in him again. His gun and scripture- where were they?!

He searched the bedding around him for several moments before he heard a door close somewhere in the home. His searching became more frantic as footsteps approached his room. He finally saw his robes hanging over a chair across the room, and his scripture was there as well, appearing unharmed but any attempts at moving from the bed would be impossible in what little time he had. He finally searched the bedside table and found his gun in the drawer. He pulled it out and had just enough time to point it at the doorway as it opened and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened but he did get a surprised look from a teenage girl who appeared in the doorway holding a bowl. She was struck still in shock for a moment before taking a step forward.

"Don't." Sanzo warned, his voice deep and dripping with malice.

"You seem to be feeling better. I'm glad." The girl said without fear.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" Sanzo asked.

"You don't have to be so defensive. You're in a safe place." The girl approached with little fear of the gun and set the bowl on the end table. Sanzo didn't lower his weapon despite the ache in his side making his arm tremble..

"You didn't answer my questions."

"You're in a house in the woods. It's safe, though. The demons didn't follow you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they're dead." She said it so casually that it surprised him a bit, prompting him to lower his arm. She prepared a damp washcloth purposely keeping her eyes down and it made the priest suspicious.

"We should clean your wound." She turned to him holding the washcloth and with a bit of effort Sanzo grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, pinning her to the bed under him, his gun pointed to her head this time. He knew it was jammed and wouldn't fire and whether she did or not she still had her eyes shut tightly.

"I don't know what your game is but I wont fall for it." He knew she was hiding something and he was going to figure it out. Her ears were slightly pointed but he didn't see any demon markings. And if she were a demon why would she be there treating him? Was it a trick? Why didn't she run away with his scripture? And why wouldn't she look him in the eyes? The only thing suspicious about her was a dark scar across her collar bone, peeking out from under her loose shirt.

"Look at me." He commanded but she seemed reluctant. "Look. At. Me." He repeated, but he wasn't prepared for the golden eyes that stared up at him. Those caught him off guard. He hadn't noticed them from across the room and in all his life he had only seen eyes like those once.

"Your eyes… you're a…"

"I wont hurt you. Please let me up."

"And why should I do that?"

"You're bleeding."

Sure enough, Sanzo had gone and reopened his wound. It was starting to bleed through the bandages. At the same time his adrenaline rush was wearing off and he all but collapsed on top of the girl. Eventually she managed to get him cleaned up and re-bandaged and while she recommended he lay down and rest he insisted on sitting up to check his gun. One of the bullets had jammed in the chamber and try as he might he couldn't get it to fire. It would keep jamming over and over. Finally he clicked his tongue in irritation and held it out to the girl.

"What's this for?"

"It's defective. Get rid of it." She took a good look at it and smiled softly instead.

"Is it alright if I keep it?"

"Why?"

"Hmm… As a reminder, I guess. It could have killed me but didn't."

"….Stupid."

Despite this, he didn't say no so she pocketed the bullet and moved to the chair across the room. Sanzo's scripture was moved to the bedside table to ease his anxiety but his robes needed a more thorough washing and a patch job so she took them with her and headed for the door.

"You should try to rest more before heading out."

"Wait." Sanzo said, making eye contact with her once more. "You never did tell me who you were."

He remembered her smile as she answered and left… She entranced him even then. It was those golden eyes and that smile that didn't fear death. That's what stuck out to him that day.

"Koume." Sanzo said softly, having left the bed to lean over the girl's small frame in the bed. He had pulled aside her shirt collar to reveal the same deep scar that he'd seen that day. As soon as the word left his lips, her eyes faintly opened and stared up at him with some recognition.

"You're alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Hakkai and the others didn't want to stay away from the inn too long and the day was starting to get cooler so they hurried with their shopping and returned. They walked into the room to find Sanzo sitting on the bed with the now-conscious girl. She looked up at the group in confusion but calmed when Sanzo shook his head.

"Speaking of which. These are the idiots I was talking about."

"OI OI! Who you calling an idiot you ass?" Gojyo growled.

"You, obviously." Sanzo replied.

"Well surely I'm exempt from that category at least." Hakkai said calmly.

"Hahaha! Gojyo's an idiot!" Goku laughed.

"Yeah well you're just a stupid monkey who's dumbr than a box of rocks!"

"Say that again you son of a—"

A few gunshots were enough to silence the quarrels.

Hakkai shook his head and laughed before pulling up a chair in front of the girl.

"I apologize for them. They're loud but ultimately harmless. I'm Hakkai, that's Gojyo and Goku over there." Hakkai said, introducing the others. "Anyway, I'm relieved to see that you're awake. You came in with some pretty serious injuries."

The girl eyes Hakkai curiously before nodding her head. Hakkai then started to check over her injuries, finding that most of them had already healed up.

"How do you feel? Does anything in particular hurt?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer but promptly rethought her response. "I'm fine."

"That's relief! We were worried about you."

"Worried and curious…" Gojyo said, sitting on the bed across the room.

"Well yes…" Hakkai said, trying not to appear suspicious. "We were hoping you'd be able to answer some questions. Maybe tell us who you are and how you got here. And how you got injured in the first place."

"Her name is Koume." Sanzo said without skipping a beat. Gojyo rose a brow at him.

"Oh? Did you guys already have a heart to heart without us?"

"Idiot." Sanzo said, glaring. "I know because we've met before."

"You have? You didn't mention it before, Sanzo."

"I didn't recognize her at first. After all she looks different than she did then. It was about six months before we started this messed up road trip. She helped us out of a tough spot and then suddenly… disappeared." Sanzo replied, pulling the necklace from his pocket- which she quickly took and slipped back around her neck.

"It was the bullet that gave you away. I can't believe you actually kept that defective thing."

"I told you I would." She said, tucking it away in her shirt.

Goku smiled, starting to remember the events of that day. "I thought you looked familiar! It's cool to see you again!"

"You missed me?"

"Surprising, isn't it? Especially since he tried to kill you the first time you met."

"Goku tried to kill you? Why?" Hakkai asked, getting even more confused. He looked at Goku, hoping for more information.

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

Goku explained what he could remember of that day. It was raining heavily and he was stuck at some lousy temple. He'd gotten bored- more like kicked out of everywhere he tried to go- and was searching for Sanzo. Their bag was still in their room as was Sanzo's spare ammunition, but Sanzo was surprisingly missing. Goku found this to be strange because Sanzo would be practically catatonic when it rained and hardly moved from one spot. He wandered around the temple again, calling Sanzo's name but he received no answer. One of the monks had the nerve to comment about Sanzo abandoning Goku but he didn't believe it. Sanzo would never!

After several minutes Goku heard some distant sounds on the wind and stopped on the deck, staring out into the rain. It almost… sounded like Sanzo. Goku listened for the unique sound of the banishing gun but didn't hear it. For reasons he couldn't explain Goku's heart began to race and without hesitation he leapt out and started running through the woods, calling Sanzo's name. The yells he'd heard before had died down and though there was a faint smell of blood in the air the scent was hard to follow through the pounding rain.

Goku called out once more as he approached a clearing but his words died in his throat as he came across a bloody scene. Demon bodies were piled up everywhere and blood mixed with the mud turning the scene black. It wasn't Sanzo's doing for sure as his gun would have disintegrated the demon's bodies so then who was responsible? And why could he still smell Sanzo? Goku slowly wandered through he scene hoping against hope until he came across a large blood pool and in it were torn bits of cloth. Goku slowly knelt by the pool and picked up the cloth. Tears formed in his eyes as he stared a it…

"S-Sanzo…" Goku then pressed the fabric to his face and let out a heartbroken wail that echoed for miles. Sanzo… was Sanzo really dead?! For some time Goku was either unable or unwilling to move. He stayed there until the rain finally stopped, unsure of what to do next. He'd all but given up the will to move. That is until he caught whiff of something… More of Sanzo's scent. It was leading away from the scene. Could Sano still be alive, he wondered? Slowly Goku rose, Sanzo's blood smeared across his cheek and a murderous look in his eyes. He followed the scent trail. If Sanzo was alive then he'd rescue him. If he was dead… then Goku swore to kill whoever was responsible.

Goku had followed the smell of Sanzo's blood through the woods and into a small clearing hidden behind thick brush. In the clearing he saw a small house that looked normal enough but what caught his eye was the sight of a very familiar robe hanging from a clothesline. There was no doubt about it- it was Sanzo's! Goku hid beside a large boulder as the door opened and someone walked out wearing a cloak- something Goku thought was suspicious. The figure looked around before moving to the robes, taking them down.

Was this the one that hurt Sanzo? His blood was leading right up to that place and he could smell a lot of other things, too. There was no doubt in his mind! Anger was filling him up and when the figure turned around Goku jumped out from behind the rock and charged at them. The figure turned and just barely dodged the attack of Goku's staff.

"You!" Goku growled, moving in to attack again. "I'll kill you for what you did! I'll kill you for taking him away from me!" This opponent was amazingly fast, dodging the attacks left and right but they accidentally stepped into a hole in the ground. Now stuck they couldn't move away as Goku approached once more. They lay on the ground watching as the boy jumped up, the end of his staff aimed right for her head.

That's when they heard it- the sound of Sanzo's gun. The sound distracted Goku just enough so that his staff missed, only grazing the cheek of his opponent. It also managed to clear his blind rage so he was actually able to see who he was fighting- a young girl about his age with eyes that mirrored his own. It was another moment before Goku was able to lift his head towards the source of the sound, seeing Sanzo leaning heavily on the door frame of the house. He was covered in bandages and was glaring at him, gun pointed right at him.

"Goku. Get off."

"Wh…what?" Goku blinked and looked between Sanzo and the girl before jumping off her, immediately running towards Sanzo just as he started to slip down.

"Sanzo! Sanzo, you're alive!"

"Stupid.. monkey."

The girl also got up and moved to Sanzo's other side, helping Sanzo back into the house.

"Sanzo, what the hell! I thought.. I thought you were dead!" Goku whined as Sanzo sat down on the bed.

"Idiot. As if I'd die that easily…" Even so, Sanzo looked awful. "Koume was taking care of me, anyway."

"Koume?"

Goku turned to look at the girl as she walked in, handing Sanzo a damp washcloth and a tray of tea- which she'd been brewing before the attack.

"Anyway what the hell is with this?" Sanzo said with some annoyance, grabbing Goku's chin roughly. He proceeded to wash the blood off his face. "Who the hell taught you to walk around looking like that, huh?"

"I just… Sanzo, I thought…"

"Didn't look like you were thinking at all just now. If you hadn't snapped out of it after he first shot I would have aimed for you with the second. Don't do anything to make me waste a bullet on you, you got it?"

"Yeah…"

Sanzo's harsh words were actually a relief to Goku and he finally felt relaxed. It was just what he needed to convince him that Sanzo was really okay. Once Goku was cleaned up, Sanzo waved Koume over- who had been waiting off to the side to be safe and he checked her for wounds.

"Did he get you?"

"I'm alright." She replied softly, appearing more or less unharmed.

"Good." Sanzo sighed and leaned back.

Goku eyed the girl with some interest.

"So you saved Sanzo?"

"I did. Then you must be Goku… And here I thought that was your name." She said, looking at Sanzo.

"The hell would make you think that."

"Who knows." She smiled and served the tea, keeping it to herself that Sanzo had said the name repeatedly while unconscious. Sanzo was clearly exhausted from moving around so he laid back down to rest while Goku sat watching him. He also looked back at Koume who was sitting on the floor repairing Sanzo's robes to the best of her abilities. He ended up replacing the whole thing but it was a nice gesture nonetheless.

Goku paused in his storytelling as he remembered what happened next.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Hakkai asked, frowning.

"Yeah Monkey, finish the story. What happened next?"

"….We were attacked."

He remembered waking up at Sanzo's bedside to the sound demons approaching. Koume was in the room within moments, looking worried.

"What's going on…?"

"They're here! You two need to leave, fast!" Sanzo groaned as he sat up and let Koume drape his robes over him.

"Who's here?"

"Demons!"

Goku assumed that they were the same ones who kept coming after Sanzo and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'll take care of them!"

"No-" Koume said, grabbing his arm. "They aren't here for you."

He didn't understand her words at first but followed her as she helped Sanzo to a back door.

"They haven't seen you yet so you can still get away. There's a path just behind the brush that should get you back to your temple unseen!"

"We're just gonna run away? I'm not afraid of some demons!"

"Maybe not, but Sanzo can't get involved in this. He needs you go get him back behind the barrier. Can you do that?"

"I…." Goku frowned but nodded, bracing Sanzo. But the priest looked at Koume confusedly.

"Why don't you come with us?"

"I… can't. There's something I have to do here."

Neither understood what she was talking about and they both left that area with feelings of regret. They made it back to the temple safely and Sanzo stayed there until he was well enough to move on his own steam. The two of them took that same path back towards the cottage but they didn't find Koume.

"We looked for you, ya know." Goku said softly. "The place was all burnt up, though. We were worried you had died."

Koume looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you came back for me. By then I was already… taken back to that place."

"That place?"

Now everyone was interested. The room fell silent but Koume seemed reluctant to say more. So, the group was already forming their own conclusions.

"Let me guess." Gojyo said finally. "You were a demon's prisoner? If they didn't kill you, then they took you for other some reason, right?"

"You could say that."

Hakkai wanted to ask for what reason but he already knew one answer and he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to think about Kanan and what happened to her, but this girl looked so much like her he couldn't help it.

"Why did they keep you alive?" Sanzo asked much to Hakkai's displeasure.

"To use me." Her answer was one that no one expected.

"Come again?"

Taking a deep breath, Koume pushed up her sleeve and pressed her nails to her skin, pressing deep enough to draw blood. Hakkai looked horrified but she didn't make a pained sound in the least.

"What are you doing? You're hurting yourself!" He grabbed her arm and covered the wound.

"It doesn't hurt. It never hurts."

"What…?" He looked up and saw a troubled expression.

"I don't know why I'm like this, but for as long as I can remember I've been unable to feel pain. This was apparently interesting to them. They would cut me, burn me, but I wouldn't feel anything. I was the perfect weapon..."

"No way…" When Hakkai looked down again he saw her wounds already starting to close. He could only assume that whatever was done to her affected her body's ability to heal as well. She was basically a mad scientist's experiment. The room was unsettlingly quiet at this point and that simply wouldn't do, so Koume put her hands together and smiled, speaking in a pleasantly calm voice.

"Now now, there's no need for those sad looks! I'm okay, really!" She tilted her head slightly and put on a sweet smile. "I've been like this for a long time now so it doesn't bother me at all!"

If that didn't break the tension then the sudden growling of her stomach did. She blinked and looked down before rubbing her head.

"Oh, I guess I'm hungry."

Gojyo couldn't help but laugh at that and shake his head.

"Well no shit Sherlock! But we haven't exactly had dinner yet either. So how about we figure out if this dust bowl's got any decent food?"

"Yeah! FOOD! FOOD!" Goku leaped up and started rushing for the door before the others even got to their feet.

"Goku, don't run ahead or we'll make you pay for dinner." Sanzo scolded, standing. He turned his head to see Koume getting up but she stumbled after putting pressure on her injured leg. Hakkai was quick to catch her.

"Here, let me help you." He helped to support her as they headed for the door. "You may not feel the pain but you're still hurt."

"Thank you. You're very kind." She smiled up at him again and it made Hakkai's heart ache for some reason. There was something to this girl that he just couldn't figure out. Something painful… As he touched her he even felt his old scar ache but he opted to ignore it. Sanzo and Gojyo were he last to leave and they hung back behind the others to talk.

"You believe that story she told about being taken?" Gojyo asked.

"Yeah. And I only know of one group messed up enough to experiment on people like that." Sanzo replied.

"You really think Kougaiji's involved?"

"If he is we'll find out sooner or later. They wouldn't just let an asset like that wander off for good."

"Guess not… But that means…"

"She must have killed those demons."

Sanzo didn't want to believe she was capable of that kind of brutality but it suddenly made sense. She had done it once before, after all, slaughtering the demons who attacked him in the forest.

"The real question now is whether or not we can trust her." And more than that, if she proved to be an enemy, would they be able to kill her? Would Sanzo even want to?


	5. Chapter 5

The group tried to hide their suspicions of Koume as they went out to eat but they were all watching her very carefully. She spoke in a soft, kind way, only spoke when she was spoken to but otherwise kept to herself. She didn't seem bothered by the chaotic antics of the group but rather she seemed to be carefully observing them as well. It was as though she hadn't seen people interacting before and was watching, learning, trying to figure out how to behave in kind. Hakkai couldn't help but wonder what kind of life she had lived before coming to them. Did she have a family before she was taken by the demons or had she been born into captivity? He wondered this and many things until she caught him staring. She gave him another sweet smile, so much like… Hakkai couldn't help but turn his head away to keep from thinking such things.

Gojyo noticed his constant stares and tried to distract Hakkai as best he could. When they were finally done eating- or more, when they were asked to leave- the group headed back to the inn. Night had already fallen and with it so did the temperature. Gojyo rubbed his arms and shivered.

"Geez, this is why I hate deserts. Too hot during the day and too cold at night. Honestly, there's no middle ground out here!"

"Then I guess we should hurry on to someplace more hospitable soon, huh?" Hakkai said, sympathetically.

"You're going somewhere?" Koume asked, now being assisted by Goku.

"Mmhm! We're goin west to India! We're going to kill a-"

"We have business in the West." Sanzo interrupted Goku. If she came from Houtou Castle then talking about it wouldn't be good.

"West, huh…? Must be pretty far away if you've been heading that way for over a year."

"Yes well, we've had a number of… detours along the way." Gojyo exaggerated.

"I see."

"What about you, Koume? Where are you going?"

She hadn't actually thought about that. Her only plan was to get away from that lab and the creepy doctor… Aside from that she hadn't thought about a plan.

"I guess… I'll just keep moving. Doesn't matter which direction I go as long as I don't get caught."

Silence befell the group again and remained until they returned to the inn. The group started up the steps but noticed that Koume wasn't following them.

"I guess this is where we part." She said with a smile.

"Think again." Sanzo said, throwing a cigarette off to the side. "Inside. Now."

She didn't know why he was so insistent but obeyed him. The room situation would be interesting, for sure as there weren't many rooms. There were two double rooms and a single. Gojyo slipped an arm around Koume and winked.

"Hey, why don't you share a room with me, huh? Or better yet, we'll take the single room and share the same bed. I'll make sure you don't get cold tonight."

"I can't feel hot or cold." She said simply. Before Gojyo could respond he received a swift kick to the rear, knocking him forward.

"Hands off you creep. Honestly you'll hit on anything with a pair of breasts." Sanzo looked tired and irritated. Everyone expected him to assign Hakkai and her in one of the double rooms and take the single, leaving Gojyo and Goku in the last but he surprised them all by choosing a double room to share with Koume. He handed Hakkai the keys to let them sort out the rest and led Koume away down the hall.

Gojyo hadn't only been watching Koume that night but Hakkai as well and he figured this was a good opportunity to have a one-on-one with his friend. He plucked the single room key from Hakkai's hand and tossed it to Goku.

"Here ya go, monkey. You get the single tonight."

"Wha- for real?" Goku looked excited.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. Next one's mine." He then pulled Hakkai off to the other room, locking the door behind them.

"It's very surprising for you to pass up such a rare opportunity, Gojyo."

"Yeah well what better opportunity to get you alone for a serious talk?"

"Serious? Is something bothering you?"

"I think… you've got it backwards."

Somehow Gojyo always had a way of seeing through him no matter how strong a front he put up or how many masks he wore. He both loved and hated Gojyo for that. Gojyo sat on the bed with Hakkai and leaned back against the wall.

"Something's been bothering you all day. You weren't gonna say it in front of them so say it to me."

"Gojyo, it's… it's complicated."

"When isn't it with you?"

He couldn't argue with that. Hakkai had some pretty complicated demons and a messed up mind. He may appear the most collected but inside he was actually the most unhinged. Hakkai sighed deeply and looked down at his hands, trying to put his words together.

"I don't know why but something about that girl has been bothering me. Not because of the scars or the story we heard. It's something deeper than that."

"Something like what?"

"….It's her face."

"Her face, huh?" Gojyo thought about it for a moment before smiling. "She is pretty cute, huh? She's got soft skin, a good smile… The eyes are a little strange, though."

"It's not like that, Gojyo. I look at her and I don't just see a pretty face. I look at her and I see… I see my Kanan."

Gojyo shut up pretty quick after that as he realized where this was going.

"You know Hakkai, there will be some girls who look like her but it's not her." He couldn't deny that she did bear a slight resemblance to Hakkai. He noticed it right away but chose not to say it aloud.

"I know it's not her. Still, I can't look at her and not see Kanan."

"….Well you'll get over it. We'll pack up and head out again tomorrow and you wont have to think about it."

Gojyo patted Hakkai's shoulder and then moved to the other bed, plopping down onto it. Hakkai turned out the light but just couldn't sleep, his mind racing.

Sanzo wasn't sure what woke him late that night but he found himself laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. The room was pitch black and cold but it didn't bother him enough to disturb a much-needed night's rest. It must have been the day's events catching up with him, he thought as he stood by the window, lighting a smoke. To think he would run into someone from his past, someone who invoked some… reactions from him. Not only that but she presumably had a connection to evil workings in the east. What bothered him the most was the timing. What were the odds that they would run into each other like that? He didn't want to think she had any ill intentions but it was a possibility he had to prepare himself for.

Sighing heavily, Sanzo turned to look at the second bed in the room, peering through the thick blackness but it was empty. He pushed away from the window, shoulders tense as he scanned the room for any sign of danger. However, his body soon relaxed as he found Koume, curled into a ball on the floor nearby. She apparently hadn't even touched the bed and Sanzo felt like he knew why as he moved to her body. He picked her up in his arms, noticing just how light and frail she felt in his arms before setting her down on the bed. She made a soft noise but didn't wake even as he covered her cool skin with a blanket.

This behavior hardly surprised him as he'd seen it before in Goku. After releasing him from his confinement in the mountains he acted as though it was wrong for him to sleep on a bed and Sanzo often found him curled up on the floor. He grew out of it soon enough but apparently Koume hadn't. What kind of life had she lived up until now to make her behave this way? He wanted to ask, wanted to somehow repay her for the selfless kindness she'd shown him that day but how could he? In the morning they would have to say goodbye once more.

At least, that's what he thought.

The group awoke early the next morning and were already packing up to leave when the chief approached them again. He said that a messenger from the nearby town had come during the night and left a letter addressed to Sanzo. Knowing that there was a temple near that town Sano figured it was important and promptly opened it, reading it silently to himself. Hakkai noticed his very subtle distress.

"Let me guess… your presence is requested for some urgent business?"

"You could say that…" Sanzo sighed. "We're making a detour. I've received a summons."

"Aw man, not another detour…! We'll never get there at this rate!" Both Gojyo and Goku wined. Hakkai quickly ushered them into the jeep.

"Lets just get it done quickly so we can continue on."

Koume was coming out of the inn after extending her thanks to the chief's wife but she did overhear the announcement, approaching Sanzo.

"I'm sorry to hear that you need to put your trip on hold for now."

"It's alright. We're used to it by now."

"Well, I wish you a safe journey."

"Hey girly!" Gojyo called from the jeep. "Maybe we'll see you sometime on the way back, huh?"

"Maybe so. I'm sorry I didn't get to know Sanzo's friends better."

"You'll unfortunately get your chance. You're coming with us."

Silence fell between the group for a moment but it was Hakkai who spoke up first, eyes wide and troubled.

"Say again, Sanzo?"

"The summons specifically requests that we all go. Including her." Sanzo replied, leading her to the jeep where she sat between Gojyo and Goku. Her slight frame fit well enough in the back seat.

"Why would they want her to come along…?"

"Maybe he's lying and just wants a cute girl to come with us."

"I'm not you, you pervert. You forget those talking heads are always watching and if they want her to come it must be important."

"Uh-huh…."

Sanzo looked at Hakkai who still looked reluctant; however, the brunette soon turned his eyes forward and drove on without objecting.

The town would be almost a days' drive and for the first few hours nobody spoke but Gojyo just couldn't stand it anymore. He'd been watching Koume for hours as she sat next to him in perfect silence, not even minding the heat.

"So. You seriously can't feel anything?"

"Nope." She replied, looking his way.

"Not a thing?" He reached out and poked her cheek. "Not even this?"

"I feel the pressure but not much else."

"Not even this damn heat? I'm practically boiling and yet you look just fine."

"I can't feel changes in temperature. I could eat something hot and not know it until my tongue blisters. I could walk out into the snow without clothes but not notice it until my skin turns blue."

"Wow…. That's kinda nuts. What the hell did they do to you?"

Koume shook her head, not having an answer but one surprisingly came from the front seat.

"It could be genetic." Hakkai's voice was soft, almost a whisper but everyone heard it.

"What do you mean, Hakkai?" Goku asked, curiously.

"When I was younger I spoke to a doctor who told me about a rare genetic disorder where someone was incapable of feeling pain. He'd only seen one case of it in his practice so not much was known about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. But in order for someone to be born with this condition, both parents have to be carriers of this incredibly rare genetic disorder."

"Wow Hakkai, you're smart! You know everything!" Goku praised him, though Hakkai didn't reply back. Sanzo thought it was curious that he would have that very specific piece of information… He didn't have time to question him about it however as Hakkai soon gasped, slamming on the breaks just in time to avoid a large spear which landed inches in front of them. They'd been so distracted that none of them noticed the group of fourty-something demons blocking their path.

"Sanzo party! Prepare yourselves for the afterlife!"

"Geez, these guys… They just never let up, do they?"

"Nope, guess not. But hey, I needed a morning workout anyway!" Goku was quick to jump out but Gojyo saw that Koume ducked in her seat as though hiding from the hoard. He patted her head sympathetically.

"Hey, don't worry about them. They come after us all the time."

Sanzo looked back as he climbed out, loading his gun. "You stay in there, Koume. These ones aren't after you."

It felt relieving somehow to say that. She saved them from demons before and in a way Sanzo was able to repay her for that. It made him feel lighter as he joined the others in the fight. Koume did as she was told and sat back, observing their unique fighting skills, amazed by their speed and strength. The group was making quick work of the demons but then she spotted one nearby Goku. When Goku swung at him the demon vanished, seemingly out of nowhere but Koume knew differently. She saw it slip beneath the sand and he was moving incredibly fast heading right for Sanzo! Without hesitation she jumped out of the jeep and ran towards Sanzo. Hakkai and Gojyo saw this and immediately feared the worst, thinking that she had turned on them and was moving in to attack. Gojyo turned but was confronted by another demon, leaving Hakkai to get to Sanzo. He saw Koume bite into her own arm and watched as the blood quickly flowed down her arm before solidifying into a crystalline sword.

Hakkai wouldn't allow her to hurt Sanzo so he was quick to form a ki ball in his hand which caught Sanzo's attention. The monk turned, raising his gun at Hakkai rather than Koume and it was at that moment, a split second before Hakkai released the ball and Sanzo pulled the trigger that the demon emerged from the sand and was pierced by the downward thrust of Koume's weapon. The demon let out a sickening gurgle of a scream before falling down dead.

Time seemed to stand still. Hakkai was still holding his ki ball and if he hadn't heisted for that split second then Koume would have-

"Hakkai."

He brunette jumped at the sound of his name, turning his head to meet the business end of Sanzo's banishing gun.

"Lower your hand, Hakkai."

Slowly he did so, the ki dissipating and everyone let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. Eventually Sanzo lowered his gun as well and he looked back at Koume just in time to see the crystal sword change, falling to the sand as regular blood. She held her arm, covering he marks and returned the look without saying a word before lowering her eyes once more. She looked ashamed.

"Whoa, what the hell… You couldda killed Koume. What happened?" Goku asked, shaken up.

"I…"

"It's just a misunderstanding, I'm sure." Sanzo said, giving Hakkai another hard look. "Right?"

Hakkai could only nod his head slowly, though he too looked very rattled. Clearly they needed to talk about this so the group returned to the jeep where Gojyo helped rebandage her arm.

"Well, now I guess we know what happened to those demons in the desert, don't we?" He tried to look Koume in the eye but she kept her head down. "You killed them, didn't you?"

She nodded in reply.

"And those demons that attacked Sanzo a year ago?"

"Them, too. I… killed them all. It was the only reason they kept me alive. To kill…. And to be killed."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Koume didn't speak anymore, keeping her head down and her lips tightly shut. Seeing as they weren't getting anything more, the group loaded back into the jeep and kept on moving.

While he felt justified at the time, Hakkai was now starting to regret his sudden reaction. He wanted to apologize to Koume but every time he tried to look back he saw Kanan's face and it stopped him. Even just looking at her was hard.

Little did they know it was only going to get harder.


End file.
